


Before And After (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Sherlock Big Bang 2011 - "Sound of Solitude" by andrea_deer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before And After (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sound of solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164664) by [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer). 



> The story melds _The Great Game_ into _The Empty House_ and follows John through his grief process over losing Sherlock, and back again. Mix created pre- _The Empty Hearse_

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019pefb)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019rywh)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019s6e1)  


 

** Before And After: Sound of Solitude **

**NOTE:** _This fanmix is designed to be two separate "albums", but can be listened to together if listening to it on the mobile music device of your choosing._

_Disc One: Before_  
01\. Minstrel Boy - Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros  
02\. Elegy - Bear McCreary  
03\. Banking On A Myth - Andrew Bird  
04\. Breathe - Alexi Murdoch  
05\. Not The Doctor (acoustic) - Alanis Morissette  
06\. Mr. Writer - The Stereophonics  
07\. Twisted Nerve - Bernard Hermann  
08\. Invisible Sun - The Police  
09\. Already Dead - Beck  
10\. Seeing Things - Zero 7  
11\. I'm Nowhere And You're Everything - Chris Thile  
12\. Days Without Paracetamol - Snow Patrol  
13\. Chasing Pavements - Adele  
14\. Solar Sailer - Daft Punk

 

_Disc Two: After_  
01\. The Book of Kells - Bruno Coulais  
02\. Reunited - Brian Tyler  
03\. Dreilide Thrace Sonata No. 1 - Bear McCreary  
04\. Painted Sun In Abstract - Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross  
05\. Glosoli - Sigur Ros  
06\. Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles  
07\. Feels Like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk  
08\. Heal Over - KT Tunstall  
09\. Dan And Marie Final Theme - Sondre Lerche  
10\. With Love, Vincent - Murray Gold  
11\. Life In Technicolor - Coldplay  
12\. Define Dancing - Thomas Newman & Peter Gabriel  
13\. Look Up - Zero 7

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE FOLDER](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/dy946qkf4176d/beforeafter)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
